Dermit
Time limit: 3 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,550,760 |placement xp = 1 }} Description The Dermit appears to have a head that resembles a fish or amphibian, with two olive-green fins protruding from each side, similar to those of an axolotl. Its body appears to be covered in rock-like warts or barnacles, and a few mushrooms, of which are purple, pink, and red. Dermit has two elliptical pupils on each green eye. The eggs required by Dermit are reflected in its appearance: Fwog for its overall amphibian appearance, Quarrister for its rock-like warts, Thumpies for its fungi, and a body structure similar to Entbrat's. Song Dermit sings "bum bum bum badom bom bum bum bom badum bum badom" in a low, raspy voice at a very fast pace. Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 3 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Breed all of the Entbrats on Plant Island, breed all of the Thumpies at Cold Island, breed all of the Scups at Air and Water Islands, breed the Fwogs at the opposite islands to the Scups, and breed all Quarristers on Earth Island. Try to already have a Quarrister and a Entbrat before starting to fill up the inventory. If you don't, you might have to spend diamonds to speed up the process for Quarrister and Entbrats. If you don't have Rare Quarrister to breed with the regular Quarrister, then use Thumpies + Noggin. It is recommended to have a Rare Entbrat to breed Entbrat + Rare Entbrat because Fwog + Furcorn may not make full success and the Furcorns may cause waiting issues with the Breeding Structure. Name origin The Dermit's name could be a play on derm-, a prefix that means skin, and Kermit the frog, due to the frog-like appearance of the Dermit. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *The Dermit's name was discovered through a crossword. Colored squares correlated to a certain letter of the once upcoming Wublin name. Puzzle link. *Like all Wublins, there is a shadow teaser of the Dermit, shown here. *Dermit's song has been foreshadowed twice before its reveal; its song was heard in the Wublin Island tutorial and the Brump's memory game sound sounded similar to the Dermit's current song (except it sounds more like a Mammott). *Dermit was released on July 29th, 2016. *It and the Arackulele share the possible name "Webster". *Dermit is the 9th Wublin to be released and the 4th Wublin to be released separately. *Dermit's sleeping animation used to be seemingly broken. It did rest on its muted position, though it did not animate snoring more than once after being muted. This bug was fixed with the introduction of Gheegur. *Dermit needs both quad-element monsters that sing. *For some reason, Dermit's introduction caused the last verse of the song to be removed. The reason is unknown, but it made a comeback with the introduction of Creepuscule. *Brump and Dermit are usually called the easiest and hardest Wublins to wake up respectively. Coincidentally, they are both frogs. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island